A label of this species is known from the patent document WO90/05088. This document discloses a release layer between a high-gloss coated support layer and the layers to be transferred to the substrate, said release layer being thermally activated when the label is transferred to the object to allow detaching the layers being transferred from the support layer. In the absence of such a release layer, the support layer cannot be removed from the heated label. Following label transfer to the object, an additional protective film is deposited and then cured under uv irradiation. This post-curing stage requires a comparatively long path and substantial equipment. This is especially so when the said objects are glass beverage bottles which are clad in plastic layers to reduce friction under the crowded operations in bottling plants, said plastic layers requiring care during uv irradiation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,624 describes a transfer label of which the outer layer is connected with the support layer by a paraffin layer that shall melt during transfer. Following transfer the paraffin remains on the label, and residues may remain on the support layer. Accordingly transfer is not always complete.
The paraffin layer is smoothed by subsequent exposure to flame and as a result becomes more transparent and glossy, and less obvious.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the invention to create a transfer label which can be transferred in residue-free manner to an object and which does not require after-treatment.